


[Podfic of] The Stars Are Not Wanted Now, by dollsome

by shiningartifact



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningartifact/pseuds/shiningartifact
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne, Gilbert, and loss. Set during Anne's House of Dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The Stars Are Not Wanted Now, by dollsome

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The stars are not wanted now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/236355) by [dollsome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollsome/pseuds/dollsome). 



Download Link (right-click and save): [MP3](http://shiningartifact.parakaproductions.com/podfic/%5BAnne%20of%20Green%20Gables%5D%20The%20Stars%20Are%20Not%20Wanted%20Now.mp3)

Or you can listen here:

Enjoy! As always, I welcome any feedback you've got.

**Author's Note:**

> Created as part of the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology III](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/307398.html). This ficlet is pretty much perfection. It deals with one of the saddest parts of Anne's life, and I feel like dollsome gets every note exactly right here. I love the Anne of Green Gables series very much, and it was a treat to have the chance to try on these voices.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
